Jump
by 07bumblebee07
Summary: Is it all in his head? Maybe not... Just a short chapter. I may expand on it later on. Might be SanjixZoro if you look hard enough.
_Oh dear. Look what I've written now..._

* * *

 **Jump**

 _Jump._

 _It was an easy thing to do.  
Just Jump. Or take a step.  
Lift a foot off the ground, hold it out in front of you, and take a step. _

Zoro watched his left leg raise up. _Had he told it to?  
_ He couldn't remember. His head was too crowded with the voice telling him to jump. Like the way Sensei use to call out training moves.  
Block, defend, Punch, Left dense, kick, _jump._

Zoro stared out in front of him, at the endless ocean. It stretched from the horizon, in crashing waves and foaming swells, drawing the line between sea and sand far beneath at the bottom of the cliff where the stormy seas attacked the rock face. _Jump. Just jump.  
_ Zoro didn't want to jump. But then again, that was all he had stopping him from doing so. His stubbornness. He didn't want to listen to the stupid voice in his head as if was berating him about something as simple as forgetting to breathe.

Zoro knew how to breathe.

Zoro knew how to Jump.  
He just didn't want to.

 _Captains orders,_ the voice in his head echoed, the words imitating Luffy's voice. "Luffy wouldn't order me to jump," Zoro said, scolding the voice. Or, was he just trying to convince himself. Was he shying out of the task, keeping his feet firmly rooted to the ground from fear?  
Or was it something else?

Zoro could sense something else.  
Something _not quite right…_

 _Was it him? Was it in his head?  
Like how the voice was in his head. _

"ZORO!"

The man turned. Slowly, half a step so that he could turn his head over his shoulder. It was Usopp, stood panting, laughing a little as he bent over, clutching his side from running. Beside him stood Robin, with a calm expression. "You got lost again," the man laughed nervously, his eyes swimming over Zoro's vacant expression. His eyes were empty as the watched the sharpshooter, his hands slack, his head filled with the simple thought.

 _Jump._

"Z-Zoro?" Usopp watched as the man turned away from him, stood precariously close to the edge of the towering cliff.  
Robin narrowed her eyes. "Hey, be careful," the man said, his laughter quickly dying in his throat. "Zoro, what's wrong?"

 _Jump._

"You're acting weird."

 _Ignore them.  
They're waiting for you to do it. _

"Robin, call the others. Something's off."

 _Just jump. Before they get here.  
They want to watch as well. As you fall to your death. They want to watch your body break upon the rocks.  
They want to see your blood in the ocean. They don't want to stop you. They're here to goad you on. _

"Shut up," Zoro mumbled, trying to take a step back. Luffy wouldn't want to see him dead. None of them would. "You're wrong," he told the voice, raising his own.  
 _Am I,_ she replied. _Are you so sure? What about that Cook?  
_ Suddenly, Zoro's head was full of nothing but the cook. Sanji here, there, everywhere in his head. _You try and kill each other on a regular basis. You have since you met. And that Sea Witch. You hate her. She hates you. Why not just be rid of her and jump. Or wait. I'm sure she'll be happy enough to push…_

"Shut up!" Zoro growled, his hand on the hilt of his sword, trying to push out the image of the ginger girl passing threats his way. They were manipulated memories.  
 _Or let the others have a turn. That stupid Captain of yours might just push you off himself. By accident of course. The bumbling fool couldn't ever do anything right. He'll die whilst smiling, vowing to be the Pirate King just like every worthless man who comes here–_

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about Luffy or the others. They're my nakama!"

 _Hah! Fooling yourself with words. But you haven't accepted them fully have you?  
And they haven't accepted you either. You're just a tool to them. Someone they can throw into the thick of the fight. Someone they can dispose of to save their own skins– _

"SHUT UP!" Zoro drew Wado from her sheathe, holding the blade out in front of him. He could hear Usopp's worried voice calling out to him. He could hear Robin trying to calm the man, whilst she herself tried to figure out what was happening.  
 _I'll never let her find out,_ the voice cursed. _I'll kill her first._

"Don't touch her!" Zoro glared down at his chest. She was in there somewhere. She was deep inside him, spouting this nonsense.  
"I'll kill you!"

"ZORO!"

The man turned.  
A new voice.  
Not Usopp, nor Robin, or the girl inside his head.

It was Luffy. He was panting, angry as he held his hat. Behind him stood the rest of the crew, all out of breath as if they had been running flat, all to get to here…  
 _Just to watch you die. I told you they didn't want to miss it.  
Now we have to wait for one of them to kill us. We deserve it after all. We couldn't save them in that last fight. We abandoned them…. _

"Shut up," Zoro growled, his eyes on Luffy.  
Why was he here? What fight? _Why couldn't he remember?_

"Zoro. Put Wado down," Luffy said, his tone serious, one that he would usually use to give an order.  
Zoro felt his body twitch. He should. But if he sheathed her, what was to stop _her_ from taking over his body again and trying to kill them all…

Wait.  
 _Again?_

 _Yes again.  
You wouldn't remember, _the voice said silkily. _I already sealed that memory.  
So, shall I lift this sword and strike them down? _

Zoro watched, in horror, as his arm began to raise, the blade pointing to his captain. _Who should I kill first? The weakest?_ Wado pointed to Chopper, who took a step back, shocked at how Zoro had suddenly turned on them.  
 _The sea witch? She deserves it right. Just as much as that brainless long-nose and that meddlesome idiot.  
_ Zoro tried to fight his arm, watching hopelessly as Nami, Usopp and Robin were targeted in turn.  
Luffy, Sanji, Brook and Franky.

"What are you doing?" It was Sanji who had spoken. He took a step closer, moving around Luffy quietly. His brow was furrowed, his footsteps slow as he casually pulled out a cigarette and lit it. All this time, he gradually moved closer to Zoro, stood on the edge of the cliff.  
 _You know,_ the voice said slyly. Zoro could almost see her smile. _If he touches your body, no matter where, I'll be able to take control of his mind. I'll abandon you, and possess him. He seems easy to break. I'll enjoy killing him._

Zoro felt his eyes widen. "You wouldn't–"  
 _Oh but I would. I would tell him hateful things. How everyone despises him. How everyone feels sorry for him. I'll break his will. His strength will crumble and only then, I shall kill him. Or, would I be robbing that of you._

"No…" Zoro took a step back. "I won't let you!"

There was nothing there.

Nothing to stand on, nothing to support his weight.

Zoro could feel himself falling. His eyes fixed on the Cook, screaming his name, an extended arm, a twisted expression of fear, anger and shock.  
And beside him, the ghostly image of a girl.  
Smiling.  
Waving.

 _"Goodbye Roronoa Zoro. Your friends will join you soon enough."_

* * *

 _I regret nothing._


End file.
